1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a control station and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for a control station for use with a platform. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a control station for use with a platform to perform a mission.
2. Background
Control stations are used for various platforms to control systems and functions for the various platforms. For example, control stations in aerial platforms are used to control sensors, weapons, communications systems, safety functions, navigational systems, flight management, and/or any number of other aerial systems and functions. Control stations are also used in other mobile platforms such as, for example, without limitation, ships, submarines, tanks, spacecraft, space stations, and/or other mobile platforms. Further, control stations are also used for non-mobile platforms such as, for example, ground stations and/or other non-mobile platforms. Still further, control stations may be utilized in various military, commercial, and/or space applications.
Currently, control stations are large and heavy. For example, some control stations may weigh as much as 200 pounds. Currently available control stations occupy an area as much as around a 9 square foot base by 5 feet high.
Existing control stations provide limited display areas. These control stations have display systems located within platforms and/or mounted to structures associated with the platforms. This configuration limits the number of display systems that can be viewed simultaneously. Also, this configuration limits the size of the display systems. Mounting the display systems to the structures associated with the platform further decreases floor space in the platform. The limited number of display systems mounted to the structures of the platform also limits the number of simultaneously accessible user functions that can be managed by an operator at the control station.
Further, existing control stations can limit operator mobility within a control station. This limit to operator mobility can result in operator fatigue for missions of long duration. For example, each control station must have a number of input devices arranged in such a way that an operator can perform required functions while seated. The mobility of an operator may be further limited if the operator is to perform functions at the control station while seated with restraints.
Interactions performed by operators can be limited by currently used control stations. Collaborative problem solving and decision making with current control stations requires that operators be located adjacent to each other so they can observe the content of a display. This type of configuration is not always possible due to safety constraints for the platform. These safety constraints may be based on a number of factors, such as turbulence, platform maneuvers, and/or other factors.
Operator interactions also may be limited by space constraints. These space constraints may be caused by the size of current control stations. Weight also may be a limiting factor to the number of control stations that can be placed in a particular location. For example, with aircraft, any additional weight can reduce the performance or range of the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.